Y él se dio cuenta, cuando era demasiado tarde
by Eebowai
Summary: Es cuando Hinata quiere tomar su mano una última vez, pero sabe que Yachi comparte piezas con otra persona, sus pies moviéndose por la pista acompañada de alguien que no es él.


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi, no mía.

Au, OoC, lo normal.

* * *

La conoce a los ocho años, cuando el cabello no le llegaba a los hombros y a él le faltaban más de la mitad de sus dientes. Ambos son diminutos, pero él más. Ese día, se encuentran de regreso a casa, cuando Hitoka lleva en sus manos el trabajo del día, con un revisado y un "muy bien" resaltando en tinta roja, sus labios temblando en una sonrisa y las mejillas encendidas de la emoción; Shoyo va corriendo, sus amigos tienen planeado ir a la casa de uno a jugar y él tiene que ir a pedir permiso antes pero va tan distraído que choca con la niña, caen al suelo y el trabajo de Hitoka se llena de tierra y se arruga.

Hitoka lanza a Shoyo, que terminó encima suyo, y sus manos toman con fuerza el ya casi destruido trabajo. Sus labios siguen temblando, pero ya sin rastro de sonrisa, sus mejillas están enrojecidas, pero sus ojos también. La hoja ya no está sólo arrugada y sucia, si no que se humedece ante las gruesas lágrimas que la niña suelta acompañadas de sollozos que no puede ocultar.

—¡Shoyo...

Quiere disculparse, pero todos sus movimientos se entorpecen por el llanto que va en aumento, son sollozos que resuenan en los tímpanos de Shoyo y lo hacen sentir peor. Asustado, se pone de pie y mira en todas las direcciones, preguntándose si alguien se acercará debido al llanto y lo tirarán al río por hacer llorar a una niña. Pero como no hay nadie, Shoyo cierra los ojos y se cubre el rostro. No tiene idea de que hacer.

—¡Shoyo lo siente!— Se disculpa forzando su voz. Suena más chillona de lo que ya es, pero lo dice al fin y al cabo, y es lo que importa. Aún tiene ambas de sus manos cubriendo su rostro pero decide separar sus dedos para ver a la niña por la abertura que se hace. No es buena idea.

Lo ve con esos ojos enrojecidos (así como casi todo su rostro) y sus manos sin soltar el agarre en la hoja. Shoyo mantiene la mirada y Hitoka la desvía a los pocos segundos fijándola de nueva cuenta en la causa de su llanto.

—Quería mostrarlo a mamá.

—¿Ah?

—Quería mostrarlo a mamá.— Repite Hitoka, con el tono de voz tan bajo que siempre usa.— _Sensei_ me felicitó hoy, dijo que lo hice bien ¡Y mi mamá siempre se ve feliz cuando me felicita!

Shoyo aleja sus manos de su rostro con expresión confundida ¿De qué habla la niña?

—La mamá de Shoyo siempre se ve feliz, no tengo que darle nada.

—Pero...

—Pero es importante para ti.—Le interrumpe—. Mamá dice eso, que hay cosas importantes para otros que Shoyo no va a comprender ¡Pero no importa! Shoyo te llevará con tu mamá y se disculpará.

Olvidando por completo a sus amigos que le esperaban, Shoyo toma de la mano a la llorona niña, que continúa sorbiendo su nariz y aferrándose al trabajo arruinado por todo el trayecto. Shoyo no habla y Hitoka no quiere hablar, porque cuando mira al niño luce tan serio que no parece el que habló minutos atrás, y no le queda, porque tiene rasguños en la frente y un _curita_ de estampado de conejitos en la mejilla. Y así siguen, sin hablar hasta que Hitoka tiene que darle instrucciones de como llegar al edificio donde viven.

—¿De verdad vives aquí?— Pregunta una vez llegan. No son más de 6 departamentos y lucen tan descuidados que Shoyo preferiría regresar a su casa junto a Hitoka sin importarle que su madre lo castigaría por ser tan irresponsable. Pero niega con la cabeza, confundiendo a Hitoka, porque su madre es aterradora incluso con esa panza gigante.—No importa ¿Dondé vives... eh...

—Yachi Hitoka.

—¿Dónde vives, Ya-chan?

—Ahí.— Responde, su mano suelta la de Shoyo para apuntar el departamento de en medio del segundo piso. Shoyo está por caminar, pero ella vuelve a tomar de su mano y lo detiene.— Tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡Hinata Shoyo!

Ese día, Shoyo le sonrío de una manera que hizo las mejillas de Hitoka enrojecer. Nadie le había sonreído de esa manera, y nadie había entrado antes a su casa. Shoyo se disculpó con su madre y ella misma se disculpó porque su hija le causó problemas por algo tan simple. Ese mismo día, también, Hitoka pegó el trabajo en la pared a pesar de que contrastaba con todo lo demás.

* * *

Y a los doce años, Shoyo comprende más cosas.

No va a la misma escuela que Hitoka, pero se ven en las tardes cuando tienen oportunidad. Ella ya no vive en el mismo edificio que antes, si no en uno muy alto y que queda lejos de la casa de Shoyo. Cada que va lo recibe la madre de Hitoka, que va de salida, siempre luciendo formal e impecable, pero con notables ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Un miércoles, cuando Hitoka resuelve su tarea de matemáticas y Shoyo mira la televisión, pregunta:

—¿Y tu papá, Ya-chan?

Hitoka se paraliza, pero en ese momento Shoyo es muy tonto para notarlo.

—¿P-papá?

—Pero qué rara suenas, Ya-chan. Te estoy preguntando por tu papá ¡Tu papá! Nunca lo he visto, pero sí en las fotos de tu cuarto...— Insiste Shoyo, pero entonces calla, analizando sólo un poco.—¡No me digas! ¿Le pasó algo? ¡Ah, perdón!

—No, no.— Hitoka trata de tranquilizarlo dando una palmada en su espalda, para que deje de tirar de sus cabellos y sonar tan enfadado.— Mi mamá dijo que, b-bueno, que mi papá decidió irse porque tenía responsabilidades en otro lugar y que no podía estar con nosotras por eso.

Suena nerviosa y algo que sí puede notar Shoyo es que suelta su lápiz por los temblores que tiene en su mano. Y ya no insiste, a pesar de que la información no es suficiente para que se conforme, si no que sonríe y abraza por unos instantes a Hitoka.

—Hoy es el día del abrazo ¿Sabes? Todos en mi salón se abrazaban a cada rato, pero no tenían razón para hacerlo. Es más divertido así ¿No?

Sabe que hizo lo correcto cuando ella deja de lucir tan perdida y le regresa la sonrisa. Shoyo no volverá a hablar de eso ni debería de pensarlo. De como el padre de Hitoka sólo está presente en la habitación de la niña o como su madre, desde que la conoce, trabajó (y trabaja) hasta tarde y en varios lugares para que salieran del anterior lugar donde vivían.

A los 12 años, Shoyo comprende más cosas, pero no todas.

* * *

No es hasta la secundaria superior que ingresan a la misma escuela: Karasuno.

Siguen siendo los mismos. Hitoka con su cabello corto y Shoyo con sus sonrisas, ambos diminutos, sólo que ahora Shoyo le lleva unos pocos centímetros y cuando se encuentran en el descanso él no deja de remarcarlo.

—¿De verdad no vas a entrar a ningún club?

—Por ahora no.— Dice Hitoka, con un aire distraído que irrita a Shoyo que le mira entre cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios.—¿Q-qué, pasa algo, Hinata-kun?

—No ¿Pasó algo contigo?

—No ¿Cómo crees?— Responde con una pequeña risa, pero ese es el error, porque los ojos de Shoyo se cierran más, mirándola de manera acusadora.

—¡Algo te pasa, Yachi!— Shoyo acusa, por fin.— Te noto rara, _estás rara_ , aparte ¿Dónde está tu broche? ¡Traes el cabello suelto! ¿¡Alguien te hizo algo!? — Explota y suelta pregunta tras pregunta con tal fuerza que son varios los que giran a mirarlos.

Hitoka siente las mejillas arder por la atención y niega con la cabeza con fuerza, su corto cabello llega a chocar con sus mejillas.

—¡No! Es sólo que... que, laschicasdemiaulaseventanlindasconelcabellosuelto.

Entonces, Shoyo queda en blanco.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?

—¡¿Cómo que "todo"!?

—Eh, tranquila, tranquila.— Shoyo retrocede, alzando ambas manos en un intento de escudo. Ríe y alza más sus manos para esta vez llevarlas a su nuca.— Creí que era más grave, porque tu te ves muy bien siempre... ¡D-digo! ¡No es como que necesites hacerte tanta cosa!— Y retrocede más, pero cuando siente el calor en su rostro recurre a la mejor opción: evade. Corre unos cuantos metros e improvisa como lo hace casi siempre.—¡O-oye tú!

Sin embargo, Shoyo acaba de gritarle a dos chicos, ambos más altos que él lo que le hace arrepentirse de dejar a Hitoka atrás, porque entonces tendría donde esconderse.

—¿Yo?— El más bajo, que tiene menor expresión de disgusto al mirarle, apunta su propio pecho y Hinata, que está agradeciendo su suerte pero cediendo ante los nervios, asiente con la cabeza más veces que las necesarias.

—¡Ella!— Shoyo apunta en dirección a donde está Hitoka, ella, al notarlo, da un salto y mira a ambos lados: ella tampoco tiene donde ocultarse.— ¡Ella se ve linda con cualquier cosa! ¿¡Verdad!?

El pobre chico, que comienza a sudar, mira a Hitoka por encima de la cabeza de Shoyo, entonces mira a su acompañante, a Shoyo y regresa la vista a Hitoka, entonces sus labios se estiran en una bobalicona sonrisa y cuando el solo se da cuenta, regresa la vista a Hinata y rasca su mejilla.

—A-ah, sí.

—¿¡Viste, Yachi!? ¡No te mentía!

En secundaria superior, Shoyo regresó con Hitoka sin percatarse de las enrojecidas mejillas de su amiga y el desconocido.

* * *

Segundo año en Karasuno, Shoyo sorprende a todos con su desempeño en el equipo, Hitoka se vuelve la única manager. Es sábado y las actividades se cancelan ese día para que puedan descansar después de un viaje a Tokio.

Él, estando dispuesto a descansar, tiene que posponer sus planes cuando alguien toca con insistencia la puerta. Su madre no está, su hermana salió, por lo que le queda más opción que ir a recibir él.

—¿Yachi?

—Necesito tu ayuda.— No saluda ni nada, entra a la residencia de los Hinata haciendo a Shoyo a un lado y se deja caer en el primer sillón. Su rostro se oculta contra ese, pero Shoyo alcanza a ver unas rojizas orejas.

—¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda?— Shoyo pregunta lo obvio cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Hitoka asiente, para que comprenda que es algo serio, y él suspira tomando asiento en el sillón de en frente.

Pasan varios minutos. Hitoka sigue con su rostro contra el sillón y Shoyo aprovecha y va por unas frituras, sirve té para Hitoka y una botella de agua para él. Para cuando la mitad de sus frituras ya desaparecieron, ella se reincorpora y lo mira con decididos ojos rodeados de un sonrojo que se extiende por sus mejillas, nariz y frente.

—Enséñame a bailar.

—¡Yo no sé bailar!

—¿¡Ah no!? ¡Perdón! Entonces vine sólo a molestarte, se supone que hoy es nuestro día de descanso, pero yo vengo y te pido ayuda para algo que ni siquiera sabes, te hice perder tiempo y-

—¡Estoy bromeando, Yachi!— Shoyo casi salta para llegar a donde ella, donde toma sus hombros porque comienza a hablar y hablar sin parar, con la mirada perdida pero son lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. —¡Te enseñaré, no tengo problema! Pero ¿para qué?

—Es que mi aula presentará una obra.— La voz de Hitoka sigue reflejando su nerviosismo, y algo de mareo que tomó ante las sacudidas de Shoyo.— Y hay una escena de un baile, no quiero terminar pisándolo, o chocando, o que pise mi propio vestido y tumbé a todos... ¡Lo voy a arruinar!

—Ah, la obra con Yamaguchi...

—¿Cómo?

—¡Nada, nada!— Shoyo se ríe y suelta los hombros de Hitoka.— ¿Puedes ir por uno de los discos de mi mamá? Yo voy a mover todo lo de aquí.

—¿Sabes? La última vez que bailamos juntos fue en la fiesta que te organizó tu mamá, a los 10 años.

Ante sus palabras, Shoyo deja de empujar uno de los sillones y se gira a mirarla.

—¿En serio? Eso es mucho, aunque por eso sé bailar, dijo que no podía dejarme en vergüenza en mi propio cumpleaños.

Hitoka está recargada en uno de los sillones que Shoyo hizo a un lado mientras sus dedos juegan con el estuche donde está guardado uno de los discos favoritos de la mamá de Shoyo, ese que ponía siempre que estaba en casa, para limpiar aquí y allá, y el que ahora era el favorito de Natsu, la pequeña hermana de Shoyo. (Y ¿Por qué ocultarlo? también de ellos dos) Shoyo sigue tirando de un mueble, luego de otro, y cuando el espacio disponible para ellos es aceptable (aunque no es mucho, porque después de todo la casa es muy pequeña, y la sala diminuta) Shoyo toma el estuche de entre sus manos y lo coloca en el antiguo pero cuidado estéreo.

El sonido de la música se ve ahogado por el fuerte viento que hay ese día, Hitoka escucha más las ramas moviéndose con brusquedad y chocando unas con otras, el sonido de la ropa, bolsas, cualquier cosa menos la música que deben de seguir.

—N-no te preocupes, seguro se quita pronto.— Le dice Shoyo, aunque es claro que a él le afecta más. Cuando una de sus manos la coloca en su cintura, Yachi se sorprende de que esté tan fría, porque puede sentirla aún a través de sus ropas. La mano restante toma la de Hitoka.

Es sorprendente, porque no es la misma mano. Son frías, sudorosas y muy mal cuidadas. No son las mismas pequeñas y delgadas que ella tomó cuando se conocieron, ni las temblorosas y llenas de pastel que en la fiesta. Pero sí son las mismas llenas de cicatrices y que reflejaban las horas y horas de juego. Eran las mismas manos de Shoyo, sin importar nada.

—¡H-hey!

—¡Lo lamento, lo lamento!

Es sorprendente, porque son los mismos. Shoyo sonríe sin importar qué y a ella se le encienden las mejillas de la vergüenza. Shoyo cada vez es más alto, pero ambos siguen debajo del promedio. Su cabello ya le llega a los hombros, pero sigue recogiendo varios mechones con un broche. Es sorprendente, porque ella lo sigue pisando y Shoyo sigue riendo.

Es sábado, se supone que su día de descanso. Afuera el aire está arrasando con todo y no los dejas escuchar la música, pero Shoyo marca su propio ritmo y Hitoka lo sigue. Es más divertido y Hitoka decide reírse a carcajadas, como rara vez lo hace, sus ojos se cierran y no puede ver como los ojos de Shoyo caen y sus labios toman la forma de una sonrisa que ella nunca ha visto. Y que nunca verá.

Shoyo toma con fuerza la mano de Hitoka y guía sus pasos por el estrecho espacio que tienen sólo para ellos dos. No importan los entrenamientos, la obra, el aire que no les deja escuchar, o que Hitoka lo pisa cada tres pasos o que la mamá de Shoyo llega minutos más tarde.

* * *

Años después, cuando el nombre de Shoyo resuena por Japón y el vóley es en lo único en lo que piensa, revisa su correspondencia y se da cuenta.

Se da cuenta por que la ve vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco, porque la ve sonreírle a todo el mundo, no ve nerviosismo y su cabello está más largo, es más alta y las zapatillas que llevan la hacen ver casi a su altura. Lleva maquillaje, pero muy poco, que resalta sus ojos y sus delgados y rosados labios. No necesita rubor, porque esta ahí de manera natural. Luce feliz, demasiado feliz, y Shoyo no sabe si lamentarse porque él nunca consiguió que se viera así, nunca consiguió que se aferrara a su brazo como lo hace ella ahora mismo al de Yamaguchi.

Hitoka Yachi siempre fue bella, pero a Shoyo nunca le dolió admitirlo como le ocurre ahí, parado en espera de que sea su turno de felicitarlos.

Quiere olvidar la recepción, que ambos lucían resplandecientes y felices rodeados de los efectos especiales durante su entrada. Pero es imposible porque incluso él sonríe cuando cortan la tarta y bailan su primer baile.

—¡Shoyo, viniste!

Es cuando Shoyo se da cuenta: la conoció, pero no la hizo sonreír de una manera que nadie había visto antes; que comprendió cosas, pero no todas, que hay asuntos que aún desconoce; hacía enrojecer las mejillas de Hitoka, pero no de manera especial. Pero, sobre todo, se dio cuenta de que el único especial, él que consiguió lo que él no, fue Yamaguchi.

—¿De verdad creíste que no vendría, Hitoka? ¡Tenía que felicitarlos!

Abraza primero a Yamaguchi, entonces a Hitoka.

Es cuando Shoyo se da cuenta. Cuando no quiere abrazarla, si no que quiere tomar su mano una vez más, chocar con ella al ir corriendo de regreso a la escuela, ir a su casa todas las tardes, que le pida ayuda para cualquier cosa y hacer el ridículo frente a ella.

Pero es imposible, porque lo único que hace es abrazarla y dejarla ir. La feliz pareja camina de nuevo a la pista, debido a la insistencia de casi todos los presentes. Hitoka tiene a alguien especial, que la hace sonreír como nadie más, que la hace enrojecer, tiene a alguien que no hace que siga sus pasos, si no que lleva su mismo ritmo, alguien a quien le susurra cosas al oído mientras bailan con la atención de todos sobre ellos, alguien que le sonríe y entonces se inclina a besarla.

Es cuando Hinata quiere tomar su mano una última vez, pero sabe que Yachi comparte piezas con otra persona, sus pies moviéndose por la pista acompañada de alguien que no es él.

* * *

¡Gracias por leeerrrrr!


End file.
